


Day Twelve: Tempature play. Hot and Cold teasing (Nico Robin/Traflager Law)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Cold, F/M, Femdom, Hot, Sex Toys, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Robin has fun teasing Law,but..in a interesting way that involves Heat and Cold,and let's Say Law didn't expect this at all from Her
Relationships: Nico Robin/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 18





	Day Twelve: Tempature play. Hot and Cold teasing (Nico Robin/Traflager Law)

**Author's Note:**

> -ive never written anything with Tempature play,so hopefully this is good 😅-

"Y...you got to b...be kidding me"

Law hissed out loudly as Robin dragged a ice cube up and down his Cock,pressing it into the tip of it,she giggled softly.

Law's spotted jeans were thrown in a random direction of the female dorms,his button up was still on but showing off his whole tanned chest,and the elegant black ink that was tattooed onto him.

"Not enjoying this"

Law grunted and gasped as she dragged a new ice cube along his chest,back down and repeating inching closer to his cock every time

"Come on...R..robin"

Robij slipped off the bed,discarding the ice cube,and reaching down into a bowl of hot water,pulling out something very fragile.

It was warm,not too hot to burn him,but enough to make him sensitive,she placed the tip of the toy towards Law's Ass,and pushed in

"A..ah! The fuck?!"

Law grunted and pushed his body down,slowly taking more into him.

"Impatient much?"

Robin popped a new ice cube and gently placed it atop his tip,letting the ice cold water from it melting drip down.

"F... fuck"

She pushed the Toy in and out,keeping a steady pace,biting her lip,keeping a eye on the cube,making sure it didn't fall off.

Law's grunted and tensed,gripping the sheet,turning his knuckles white

"Law,Calm down"

"I'm calm,Robin."

"Law,do I need to pin you down?"

"No."

"Then behave"

Robin placed the tip of her tounge,letting go of the glass dildo,on the ice cube,dragging it around the head,then down,and back up,Law whimpered as the ice cold water dripped down onto his Hot but sensitive Hole (thanks to the toy)

"R...r....robin...fuck.."

She let go of the cube,after it was half way up his cock,it dropped to bed,melting thanks to the heat the couple was giving off.

She pulled the toy out with a loud pop,and reached onto the otherside of the bed,hissing quietly as she picked up the ice cold toy.

Without a warning she pushed it into Law,Making him hiss.

His tip was red and swollen,making Robin smirk as she knew Law was very very close.

She pumped the warmer toy into him,slowly pulling out,pushing in,pulling out and repeating heavily.

Law leaned up a bit,tangling his fingers into Robin's long inky black hair,and slamming his lips onto hers,making Robin squeal,and slowly kiss back,biting on his lip.

Her lips were ice cold,from holding the cake cube,but it felt nice agaisnt His warmer lips,she kept her grip on the toy pulling it out with a large pop,and dragging it up his cock,pressing it down agaisnt his head,with a whine.

Pulling away from the cold,Law panted,his hot breath fanning agaisnt her.

She wiggled the toy around,brushing it past his prostate,making him jump and whine,wiggling his hips as she kept brushing it past there.

"R...robin...p..please"

One last giggle and a pump made Law grunt and slam his eyes close as he finally came,splattering it agaisnt his chest.

Robin pull the toy out,as Law was startished agaisnt his bed,panting.

"T...that was definitely interesting"

"Bad interesting?"

"Nope,good interesting"


End file.
